For many years, file cabinets have been used to organize items. For instance, folders, papers, files, book, binders, and other office equipment have commonly been stored in the drawers of a file cabinet. File cabinet drawers can be opened and closed so as to easily access the items stored therein.
Many times the contents of a drawer in a file cabinet can become very disorganized. In addition, different areas of the drawer may need to be divided. Heretofore, drawer dividers have been used to divide file cabinet drawers. In some forms, the drawer dividers extend from the bottom of the drawer to the top of the drawer and are moveable along with the length of the drawer. These types of dividers are not always used, however, because they are more expensive and are more awkward to use.
Alternatively, a drawer divider that extends from one side of the drawer to the other side of the drawer across the top is used in many file cabinets. These drawer dividers are cheaper and easier to use by moving them across the easily accessible top of the drawer divider. These drawer dividers, however, do not extend completely down to the bottom of the drawer. While less expensive and easier to use, this design does not really prevent items, especially papers or files, from slipping underneath or behind the drawer divider into the other section of the drawer. Also, those items commonly become caught and prevent the drawer divider from sliding within the drawer.
A need therefore exists for a way to prevent items from sliding under a drawer divider that does not extend to the bottom of the drawer. The present invention addresses that need.